À la croisée des mondes
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Manger les cerveaux, c'était s'approprier la personnalité et les souvenirs des défunts. Liv l'avait parfaitement compris depuis le temps. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'est que l'un de ces cerveaux la fasse entrer dans le monde de son ennemi juré.


Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà une petite fic sur une série que je viens de découvrir : Izombie. Je situerais l'intrigue de mon histoire, disons...après l'épisode 10 mais avant le final de la saison 1. Il se peut qu'il y ait des incohérences, et je m'en excuse d'avance. MAis j'espère que ça ne va pas vous empêcher d'apprécier.

J'adore les reviews, alors si vous aimez mon histoire, faites le moi savoir ;-)

Bon ben sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **A la croisée des mondes.**

Les bras croisés, les doigts tapotant furieusement son avant-bras gauche, Blaine attendait. Ou plutôt s'impatientait.

Elle était en retard. Seulement dix minutes certes, mais en retard quand même. Il commençait sérieusement à mettre en question son attachement à ses otages. Otages qui s'étaient assoupis, épuisés par ce qu'il leur avait fait subir.

Oh trois fois rien...

Des talons retentirent et il se retourna pour accueillir son visiteur : Olivia Moore. Liv Moore. Le prénom le plus vivant qu'il n'avait jamais connu à un zombie.

La demoiselle s'était figée en apercevant les deux otages. Le visage décomposé, brillants de larmes, elle les observait.

"J'espère que tu l'as ?"

Elle détacha son regard de ses proches et l'observa, la mâchoire serrée. Entre colère et peur. Blaine ricana lorsqu'elle sortit l'échantillon de sa poche.

"Jette-le moi !"

"Détache-les d'abord !" Rétorqua-t-elle bravement.

Blaine ricana à nouveau mais cette fois pour dissimuler sa colère et son impatience. Il se redressa et calma son ton.

"Sérieusement Liv, tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit de moi."

Et pour appuyer son propos, il sortit une arme de sa poche intérieur et la pointa vers la mère. La réaction de la blonde ne se fit pas attendre.

"Non ! Non ! C'est bon ! Je vais le faire. "

Elle était terrorisée et levait ses deux mains en l'air. Geste d'apaisement. Il baissa son arme et Liv lui jeta ce qu'il voulait. L'échantillon. Blaine lui tourna le dos observa la petite fiole et le liquide rosé qui s'y trouvait. Maintenant les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer. Mais avant ça...

Il se retourna et tira une première fois. Dans le vide. Elle se figea et le regarda, confuse et paniquée.

"C'est juste pour rire, Liv. De l'humour de zombie. Regarde."

Il tira une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, puis...Deux balles dans le corps de la mère et du petit frère. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux et Blaine savoura le regard abasourdit de Liv. Elle n'y croyait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir ce qu'il vient de se passer. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, les yeux virant aux rouges.

Il tira sa dernière balle. Elle s'écroula.

§...§

"Liv ? Liv ! Tu es toujours là ?"

De la brume, des étoiles, un mal de crâne assourdissant, un poids sur ses cuisses et des doigts sur les boutons de sa chemise. Elle ouvre les yeux : une veste de cuir ouverte sur un torse blanc. Sa vision et floue. Elle a mal. Puis des cheveux platines et un rictus satisfait.

Et puis plus rien.

§...§

Penché au dessus d'elle, il l'attendait encore. Pas qu'elle se montre, mais qu'elle se réveille.

"Toujours à me faire attendre hein ?" Souffla-t-il vicieusement en passant son index sur sa tempe ensanglantée. Quelques centimètres plus loin, c'était sa cervelle qui explosait. Il s'interrompit dans ses pensées lorsqu'il la sentit remuer. Elle émergeait.

Ses paupières noires s'ouvrirent lentement, papillonnèrent, prenant acte de son environnement.

"...Blaine ?"

Sa voix était fatiguée, un peu surprise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans...?"

Elle s'arrêta dans son monologue et ouvrit grands les yeux. Elle se souvenait. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se redresser et la bloqua de tout son poids contre le lit.

"Oh mon dieu, mon dieu...tu as...tu les as...maman, Evan..."

Elle respirait mal, les yeux en larmes, le torse se soulevant anormalement.

"Tu les as tué."

Elle était complètement anéantie, vide. Au delà de la colère, au delà de la vengeance. Le désespoir. La petite interne à la vie parfaite, complètement détruite. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura:

"Tu crois que je leur ai tiré dessus ? C'est vrai. Mais avant ça, je les ai un peu ... _modifié_."

"Tu as...quoi ?"

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure strident. Entre colère et ...colère.

"Je les ai transformé en zombies."

Ses yeux étaient maintenant secs et son regard brillant de colère. Et de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du... _soulagement_. Ou de la détermination. Il n'eut pas le plaisir d'en débattre plus longtemps qu'il se retrouva propulsé du lit. Il se massa la nuque et se tourna pour l'observer reboutonner sa chemise. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir.

"Tu pourrais être moins brute la prochaine fois."

"Où sont-ils ?" Rétorqua-t-elle.

Il eut un rictus moqueur: "T'es dans le genre directe hein ? Ca me plait."

"Je me fiche de ce qui te plait, conduis moi à ma famille !"

"Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas manger d'abord ? Tu t'es fait une blessure plutôt moche."

Il lui désigna sa tempe en faisant une grimace mécontente. Elle caressa la zone indiquée et hoqueta de surprise.

"C'est toi qui m'a fait ça !"

"Ouais capitaine Obvious," répondit-il vaguement. "Enfin bref, tu as ton repas juste derrière toi."

Elle se retourna pour voir en effet une table roulante et une cloche en fer recouvrant une assiette. Puis elle en revint à lui, les deux sourcils haussés, clairement menaçante.

"Si tu t'imagines que je vais manger ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de cerveau provenant de ton immonde réserve, tu-"

"Très bien ! C'est toi qui voit. Je ne voudrais juste pas que tu perdes la _boule_ , alors que tu seras en charmante compagnie avec ta famille et...Mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est toi qui voit."

Olivia Moore le dévisagea longuement avant de rester sur ses positions.

"C'est toi qui voit."

§...§

"J'ai besoin de dormir."

Adossée contre un mur, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, elle essaye de rester concentrée. Elle pense à sa famille, à la conversation dure et en même temps salvatrice qu'elle venait d'avoir avec eux. Elle pense à Ravi qu'elle venait de trahir en livrant l'échantillon à Blaine. Blaine qui justement l'observait.

"Tu as surtout besoin de manger."

Elle relève la tête le dévisage longuement. Puis cède. Il a raison : elle a faim. Il lui attrape le bras et l'emmène. Elle le suit, n'ayant pas la force de protester. Ils sont de retour dans la chambre. Elle se précipite vers son repas.

Elle ouvre le couvercle et une odeur délicieuse pénètre ses narines. Elle ne résiste plus.

"Oh mon dieu ! C'est tellement bon !" murmure-t-elle entre deux bouchées. "Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans cette sauce ?"

"Gorgozola, miette de pain et le tout relevé avec le piment le plus fort du Mexique !"

"C'est ...magique !" Approuve-t-elle en continuant son repas.

Puis elle réalise. Une conversation presque civilisée. Avec le type qui a tué Lowell. " _Oui, Liv, tu viens d'atteindre le fond du fond."_

"Tu ferais mieux de manger plus lentement, blondie. _Tu en as partout sur le visage_."

Elle se fige, un flash traversant ses yeux. Une vision.

Blaine torse nu, dans cette même chambre, le regard appréciateur. Il la colle contre le mur et une vague de plaisir l'envahit. _"Tu es couverte de chocolat. Laisse-moi t'enlever ça..."_

Liv émerge de sa vision et lâche son bol. Puis elle redresse son visage et observe Blaine narquois qui s'approche d'elle.

"Quel cerveau tu m'as fait manger ?"

"Tu vas vite le découvrir."

§...§

Chaud, elle avait tellement chaud. En fait elle irradiait complètement sous la chaleur. C'était bon, c'était tellement bon...Oui, oui, comme ça. Plus vite, plus fort. Oui...Oui ! Oh... Ah ! Plus, plus, plus...

Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, elle se sentait juste...libérée. Accrochée à ce dos poisseux et gluant mais tellement ferme et agréable.

Et les mouvements de va et vient. Sur elle, en elle.

C'était...magique.

§...§

Elle était maintenant parfaitement réveillée. Et complètement mortifiée. Devant elle, Blaine se rhabillait, calmement.

Là elle venait officiellement d'atteindre le fond du trou.

"Quel cerveau m'as-tu fait mangé ?"

"Une vieille fille aux bonnes mœurs. Je l'ai délivrée de toute sa frustration sexuelle avant de la tuer. Et de te donner son cerveau en repas."

Liv repassa en boucle l'info et atteint la conclusion.

"Tu avais tout calculé hein?"

"Notre marché n'était pas équitable. Tes proches contre un tout petit échantillon de rien du tout. J'ai juste rééquilibré le deal... "

"En les transformant en zombie ? En me manipulant pour...une partie de sexe ?!"

"Ouais, ça me parait plus équitable", répondit vaguement le blond en ajustant consciencieusement son col devant le miroir. "Le sexe entre zombie, y'a rien de mieux !"

"Tu aurais juste pu transformer n'importe qu'elle autre fille en zombie et - oh mon dieu, est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire ça ?!"

Blaine se tourna vers elle, un large sourire, presqu'innocent, aux lèvres. Oui, elle avait vraiment dis ça. Atteindre le fond du gouffre ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait qu'elle creuse encore plus...

"Tu sembles mortifiée..."

"Parce que tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que je saute de joie ?"

"Si je me fie à tes cris, ça n'avait pas eu l'air de te déplaire."

Liv se figea, paralysée par la honte et la colère.

"C'est le cerveau de cette fille qui m'a fait faire ça! Jamais je n'aurais consentis à ça avec toi !"

"Tu sembles bien sûr de toi."

"Tu as tué Lowell, sous mes yeux, alors si tu-"

Liv s'arrêta face au regard sombre de Blaine. Et elle réalisa son erreur.

"Sous tes yeux ?" Répéta-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Elle ne répondit pas et attrapait le plus discrètement possible son pantalon.

"Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Lowell- dont j'appréciais énormément la musique- avait subitement décidé de vouloir ma mort. Mais je crois que je commence à comprendre."

Dans sa tête, Liv élaborait déjà un plan de secours. Assommer Blaine avec cette lampe, s'habiller dans l'ascenseur et s'enfuir avec ses proches. Ouais, c'est ça. Dès qu'il sera suffisamment proche, elle-

"Tu es celle qui voulait ma mort ce soir-là. Et tu as demandé à ton copain d'exécuter le sale boulot pour toi...Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'aimais après tout. Lui peut-être. Toi par contre..."

Le sous entendu qui pointa les paroles de Blaine la blessa au plus profond d'elle-même. Le rejet ne se fit pas attendre.

"C'est faux ! Je ne l'ai pas utilisé. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de..."

"Tu m'excuses si je ne te crois pas," l'interrompit Blaine. "Mais je suis sûr que l'idée ne venait pas de lui. Et je suis aussi sûr que si c'était ton ex-fiancé, tu aurais réfléchis à deux fois avant de lui demander de me tuer. "

"C'est faux. Je ne lui jamais demandé de te tuer seulement de-"

Liv s'arrêta à nouveau, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle allait avouer. Mais Blaine plissa les yeux et ne la lâcha pas du regard. Finalement, ses sourcils se haussèrent, et un sourire mi-amère, mi-victorieux traversa son visage.

"Espèce de petite...fouine. Il ne devait pas me tuer. Juste faire diversion."

Il avait tout compris.

"C'était toi qui devait me tuer. Peut-être avec un fusil, planqué sur un toit voisin ?"

Liv essaya de conserver un visage fermé, mais son manque d'expérience dans ce domaine la trahissait.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Miss Parfaite ? Tu n'as pas eu le courage d'appuyer sur la gâchette ? Tu t'es dégonflée ?

La voix du zombie était provocante, mielleuse. Sa gestuelle aussi. Liv demeura paralysée, comme revivant ce moment. Blaine redressa le menton, victorieux.

"C'est ça: tu t'es dégonflé au dernier moment. Et ça a coûté la vie à ce pauvre Lowell. Quel gâchis vraiment...Un si beau talent !"

"Tu l'as tué," rétorqua amèrement Liv.

"Correction : Je me suis sauvé la vie ! Rappelle-toi : c'est _lui_ qui m'a attaqué. Sur _ton_ ordre. Alors quand on y repense : c'est _toi_ qui l'a tué."

La conclusion abattit Liv en plein cœur. Il avait raison : si Lowell est mort cette nuit-là, c'est parce que _elle_ l'avait embarqué là-dedans.

Un long silence traversa la pièce et Liv décida de le rompre.

"Maintenant que tu sais, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer?"

Blaine l'observa longuement, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Puis il répondit.

"Non, je n'ai pas ce genre de projet."

"Pourquoi ? S'exclama la blonde. "Tu devrais être furieux et chercher à te venger. Me faire payer !"

"La vengeance est contreproductif, Olivia Moore, répondit calmement le zombie. "Et puis, je ne tue pas les zombies. Sauf bien sûr s'ils essaient de me tuer. Ou qu'ils se mettent en travers de mes projets." Réfléchit Blaine.

"Et tu ne considères pas qu'avoir essayé de te tuer une fois est une façon de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?

Elle était sidérée. Il ricana.

"Essayé ? Un bien grand mot: tu t'es dégonflée. Comme un lâche. Même pas un commencement d'exécution. Complètement raté. Et cerise sur le gâteau: ton petit ami est tué. Alors non, je ne considère pas que tu as "essayé" de me tuer. Tu l'as peut-être voulu (et tu ne serais pas la seule). T'es même peut-être fermement préparé à la faire. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à tuer une personne qui a aussi peu de cran."

"Et si j'avais idée de recommencer? rétorqua Liv."

"Alors là je devrais te tuer."

Conclusion sèche, implacable. Elle déglutit difficilement. Il reprit.

"Si tu as des idées stupides comme... venger la mort de ton petit ami en me tuant alors que tu en es responsable, alors je devrais te tuer." Il s'arrêta avant de reprendre, plus léger :"Ce qui serais un vrai gâchis également vu tes nombreux...talents."

" _Quoi ?_ "

"Oh calme-toi. Je parlais de tes talents de doc. Pas de-"

"Ce qui est arrivé cette nuit, n'est jamais arrivée! C'était juste un effet secondaire du cerveau."

Blaine la dévisagea longuement, puis répondit.

"C'est toi qui voit."

§...§

La nuit était tombée, les routes mouillés par la pluie de la veille. Quelques gamins sur les trottoirs, d'autres à vélo, des dealers et elle, Olivia Moore, marchant la tête dans ses pensées.

Elle avait couché avec Blaine. Pas volontairement certes mais, les faits étaient là : elle avait couché avec le meurtrier de son ex petit ami.

 _Meurtrier, vraiment Liv ?_

Elle s'était convaincue de ça tous ces mois, convaincue de la monstruosité de Blaine et nourrit de la colère contre lui. Mais quand on y repensait, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait fait que se défendre sur ce toit. Et si ce n'était pas pour elle, Lowell n'aurait pas été sur ce toit.

Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Liv s'arrêta sur ses pas. Puis elle fit demi-tour.

§...§

"Salut, c'est moi. Tu sais, la fille que tu as rencontré mais qui ne te méritait vraiment pas."

Avant, dans sa vie humaine, à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de faire le point sur sa vie, Peyton était là, un chocolat chaud dans les mains et à l'écouter attentivement. Maintenant qu'elle était un zombie, elle n'avait plus droit à ce luxe. Et Ravi, bien qu'elle l'adorait et le considérais comme l'une des meilleures choses qui lui soit arrivée, n'aurait pas su comment régir. Elle ne voulait pas lui imposer ce genre de malaise.

Alors là voilà à la morgue, à discuter avec une urne contenant les cendres de son ancien petit ami zombie.

"Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, amoral, que beaucoup désapprouverais. Et toi aussi je pense. Non, en fait j'en suis même sûre."

"Mais en faisant cette chose, j'ai... compris certaines choses. Enfin, peut-être pas mais disons que je me sens moins radicale. Plus nuancée."

"J'ai toujours vu Blaine comme un monstre. Un type qui tue gratuitement, par pure sadisme."

"Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai vu, ou plutôt entraperçu autre chose."

"Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est. Mais depuis que je l'ai senti, je me sens moins en colère contre lui."

"En fait pour être honnête, je ne veux plus être en colère contre lui. Je ne veux plus me venger."

Liv s'arrêta de parler. Les larmes coulèrent chaudement sur ses joues.

"Je sais que c'est une décision profondément égoïste et injuste vis-à-vis de toi et de ce que tu as fais pour moi. Mais ma colère contre Blaine s'est perdue. Peut-être au moment où j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas responsable de ta mort. Et que le tuer n'effacera pas ma responsabilité."

Liv renifla et s'essuya désespérément les joues.

"Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée."

"Liv ?"

La concernée s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers son patron et surtout ami.

"Tu vas bien ?"

"Ouais, ça va. Je voulais juste. Enfin, discuter et..."

"Oh."

Silence gênant.

"Café ?"

Liv sourit, apaisée : "Volontiers."

§...§

Dans sa vie humaine, et contrairement à miss Monde Parfait, Blaine était un raté, un plouc. Un petit dealer de rien du tout, la moitié du temps défoncé, l'autre malheureux. Tout ce qu'il entreprenait s'écroulait comme un château de carte. Tous les domaine qu'ils convoitaient lui tournait le dos : la musique, l'écriture, la cuisine...

Et puis un jour, il s'est transformé en zombie. Et soudain, c'est tout un monde qui lui tendait ses bras. Un monde dont il avait rapidement assimilé les règles, les failles et les perspectives de carrière. Et dans sa tête, les rouages s'étaient mises en places.

Il allait devenir quelqu'un.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il débuta : établir sa clientèle, fidéliser sa clientèle (ce qui n'était pas compliqué vu qu'il avait le monopole du marché), diversifier ses produits, étendre son affaire aux plus hautes sphères...

Oui, Blaine était prêt à devenir quelqu'un. Quelqu'un avec un vrai but dans la vie. Quelqu'un d'important et utile. Quelqu'un qui maintiendrait l'ordre et la cohésion. Quelqu'un d'indispensable.

Et c'est peut-être en raison de cette obsession pour son entreprise que Blaine ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarquée. Qu'il avait dû attendre un nouveau coup d'un soir pour le comprendre.

Que cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas couché avec Liv Moore.

Il lui avait fait l'amour.


End file.
